


Boundless Love

by IncubusMaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ballroom Dancing, Childbirth, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, French Kissing, Homesickness, Love at First Sight, Marriage Proposal, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Sexual Content, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusMaple/pseuds/IncubusMaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Honda is a shy but kind Japanese girl who struggles with opening up to others.</p><p>But everything changes when her brother Kiku introduces her to Arthur, his friend from England.<br/>From the first time they meet, both Sakura and Arthur fall hopelessly in love with eachother.</p><p>But are Sakura's feelings for Arthur strong enough to get her over her fears for the Western world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I'm writing a Multi-chaptered fanfiction. So it may take some time before it's finished.
> 
> This story is rated M because of the sexual content featured in some chapters.  
> Also, some of the tags contain spoilers for later chapters. But I won't spoil which chapter for the sake of the story. More tags may be added in the future.
> 
> Characters do not belong to me, except for some minor ones that appear once.  
> Some of them may act a little bit out of character.

Sakura sits on a pillow on the wooden platform of her brother’s house, watching the garden with it’s blossoms and chrystantums in full bloom.  
She looks troubled as she hears her brother walking around in the kitchen.  
He is making some tea because he is expecting a guest today.  
Someone he wants Sakura to meet.

Sakura doesn’t feel comfortable with what is about to come.  
The person she is about to meet is one of her brother’s friends from the western world and she never has met someone from a western country before.

She also doesn’t understand how her brother could open up so easily to such a strange world.  
Their cultures and traditions are completely different from one another and Sakura always had the thought that the people from the western countries just pushed her brother to open up for their own sake.  
That is why Sakura never came to her brother’s house when one of his western friends came over.   
But this time, he insisted that she would come. So she did, but against her own will.

“Sakura, would you please come in to greet our guest?” Her brother calls out from the living room.

“I’m coming, Kiku!” Sakura replies from outside.   
Startled by the sudden call, she stands up and puts her favorite hairclip with pink cherry blossoms in her hair. She turns around, takes a deep breath and walks towards the living room.

When she enters the room, she sees her brother, Kiku, standing on the frontdoor.  
Next to him stands a blonde male with emerald green eyes and pretty thick eyebrows.  
Judging from his looks, this must be the person who Kiku talked about when he told her he wanted her to meet somebody.

Kiku walks up to Sakura and stands next to her, facing the other male.

“Arthur, this is my sister Sakura. I asked her to come over so she could meet you.” He says to the other male and then directly turns to his sister.  
“Sakura, this is Arthur Kirkland. He is a friend of mine who lives in England.” He says to her as he slowly pushes her closer to the Englishman in front of her.

Sakura blushes madly as she looks at the person in front of her. She was enchanted by the look in his eyes, who sparkled like two emerald orbs in the dark.   
Something inside her told that she didn’t need to be afraid of this man, but she soon noticed that she lost her focus.

“Konnichiwa… It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Kirkland.” Sakura says in a softspoken manner and bows in front of him.   
Arthur smiles gently as he makes a formal bow towards the Japanese lady.  
“It’s an honour to finally meet the lovely sister of my friend.” He replies with a kiss on her right hand.  
Sakura was shocked by the sudden gesture the Englishman made. But she can’t help but to blush and smile softly in the end.

A few minutes later, the three of them sit down on the table while drinking some tea. 

Kiku and Arthur discuss some things about their culture and the upcoming meetings while Sakura just sits quietly next to her brother.   
She keep looking at Arthur with a dreamy gaze in her eyes.  
She can’t stop thinking about how much of a gentleman he is.   
The way he talks, the way he smiles, everything about the Englishman seems so wonderful. And yet, Sakura doesn’t know why she has these thoughts.   
What is this feeling that she feels everytime he seeks contact with her? She just doesn’t know it.

Suddenly, Kiku asks Sakura to bring more tea for him and Arthur.   
When she returns with the tea and tries to pour some into Arthur cup, she accidently trips over her own feet and pours some tea on Arthur’s suit.

Embaressed by her mistake, Sakura panicks and tries to apologize with tears in her eyes. While Kiku cleans the table, Arthur takes notice of this and immediately stands up to comfort her.  
“It’s okay, Love. You don’t need to apologize. I have enough spare clothes at the hotel I’m staying at.” He says in a soothing tone. 

The tears rolls over Sakura’s cheeks as she still sobs quietly while filled with guilt. Arthur holds her in his arms and strokes her ebony black hair.   
“There, there… Don’t cry. I don’t like seeing a beautiful girl cry.” He says as he whipes her tears away with his finger.   
Sakura looks up to the English gentleman with a startled look in her eyes. 

After a few seconds of doubt, she closes her eyes and burries her face into Arthur’s chest.

The two stand in this position for a couple of minutes while Kiku watches them from the kitchen door.  
He’s surprised that his sister embraced the hug of someone she just met and most of all that she hugged a person from a western country. Which she most of the time refuses to do.  
But he was pleased that the two of them could keep up with eachother. Who knows what happens if they’ll meet again.  
 


	2. A Strange Feeling

“Sakura, you’re pretty quiet at the moment. Is there something wrong?” Kiku asks before he takes a sip of his cup of Miso soup.

Sakura just keeps stirring in her cup as she watches the soup flow along with the movements of her chopsticks.   
She has an abscent look in her eyes and she didn’t hear her brother’s question.

The only one thing on her mind at this very moment was Arthur. The kind and friendly gentleman she met today.   
She just can’t stop thinking about him, even though he left a few hours ago.

“Sakura!” Kiku yells in order to get her attention.

Startled by this, Sakura stops stirring in her soup and looks up to her brother.   
“Y-Yes?” She asks while trying to figure out what her brother was talking about.

“Is there something wrong?” Kiku asks again.   
Sakura blushes as a nervous look forms upon her face.

“N-Nothing…It’s just that… since I’ve met Arthur, I’m having this strange feeling everytime I think or even look at him.   
My heart pounds faster each time our eyes meet and I blush everytime when he speaks to me.  
I just don’t know what this feeling is.”

Kiku calmly takes another sip from his cup of soup and looks back at his sister while a small smile forms upon his face.  
“I think I may have the answer to that.” He replies as he takes his sister’s hands in his own.   
“You are in love.”

Sakura can’t believe what her brother just said.   
She in love with Western person? That couldn’t be true. But still, Arthur is different.   
From the moment when he held her in his arms to comfort her, Sakura knew that this man would do no harm to her or her family.   
She really likes him a lot, but does he like her in the same way?

 

Meanwhile in a hotel near the city, Arthur ponders about the same thing.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about Sakura.   
There just was something special about her.   
Her ebony black hair, her dark brown eyes, a skin as fragile as porcelain, everything about her made Arthur feel like he was in paradise.   
He would love to meet her again.

“Are you alright, Mr. Kirkland?” A maid asks as she enters the room with some tea.  
“Yes. Thank you, Mary.” Arthur replies while the maid pours some tea into his cup.   
He takes a sip and puts his cup on the bedside table before he let’s himself fall onto his bed

“How was your visit to Mr. Honda?” The maid asks politely.

Arthur let’s out a sigh of happiness as he starts to speak.

“It was really great.  
I’ve met the most beautiful creature this country has to offer. I still can’t believe she really is Kiku’s sister.   
Her eyes sparkle like two jewels and her smile is so adorably beautiful.   
My heart starts pounding faster when I look into her eyes and her voice is as soft and calm as sounds of nature.”

The maid smiles at the sight of her master talking so passionately about one person. 

“So what’s her name then?” She asks him curiously.  
“Sakura…Her name is Sakura.” He replies with a dreamy gaze in his green eyes.  
“I really wish that I could meet her again.”

The maid sits down in the chair next tot he bed and begins to speak.

“Then why don’t you ask her out on a date? You’re still in Japan for a few days, so you have enough time to spend with her.” She suggests kindly.  
“But what if she doesn’t want to?” Arthur asks to the maid.  
“You will never know if you never ask her. Her answer may be different than what you expect.” The maid says with a smile as she leaves the room.

Arthur stands up and walks towards the window and looks outside.

The stars shine brightly in the dark night and the lantern lighten up the streets of the small Japanese city.

Arthur takes a picture out of his pocket.   
It’s a picture of Sakura that Kiku gave to him to show what she looked like.   
He looks at the picture with a small smile upon his face and chuckles.

“I hope to meet you again soon, my love.” He says while gazing at her picture.


End file.
